<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angron's War Hounds by Lightbringer34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272364">Angron's War Hounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbringer34/pseuds/Lightbringer34'>Lightbringer34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Stories from the Front, mostly an excuse for me to write in poetic verse, not just the fighting but the million little details a life is made of, the best part of 40k is seeing how people live there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbringer34/pseuds/Lightbringer34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at why Angron's Red Crusade was so successful, and how a little propaganda never hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus &amp; Angron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angron's War Hounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course a lot of people don’t like the War Hounds. They don’t run PR-friendly Malestrom Passages like the Alpha Legion for trapped civilians and they aren’t as inspirational as the Word Bearers. They don’t maintain the wards, worlds and fleets around us like the Thousand Sons, Iron Warriors, or the Black Legion do. I remember some of the other adepts here were wondering how we can trust Marines that are so brutal and, well, terrifying. They worship Khorne, for Tzneetch’s sake, and everybody knows how close HE is to going full-on murder God all the time! ”</p><p>“Stanley, shut up! Khorne could be listening!”</p><p>“Khorne can go suck a seal! Why do you think we have standing orders to not let the Hounds and the Emperor’s Children share the same fleet detachment, let alone the same battlefield? They’re barely controllable and sometimes I wonder if they’re really on our side.”</p><p>“They are on our side.”</p><p>(muffled screams)</p><p>“Lord Kroegar, we-ah-We weren’t aware that your battle barge was in-system! You weren’t due for another three days.”</p><p>“I bring good tidings Consul Stanley. The Ultramar mission arrived ahead of schedule, though I’m afraid your department will have to account for three extra broadsides worth of munitions. The Imperial Fists really wanted this one back.”</p><p>“You realize milord that as a member of the Outer Garrison, your cruises are not subject to the normal rationing demands of the Eye Fleets. ”<br/>“I am aware Consul. But still, my Legion views it as a point of pride to conserve materiel whenever possible. Now, I believe you were saying something objectionable about the War Hounds?”</p><p>"No milord! Not at all! I wasn’t….Please don’t tell them."</p><p>"What the War Hounds know about a nameless human is their business, not mine. But let me ask you something Consul Stanley:"</p><p>“I am-ah- at your disposal, Milord.”<br/>“Have your read the infrastructure and casualty reports from Angron’s Red Crusade? The Three Armageddon Wars?”</p><p>“I have skimmed them milord”</p><p>“Have you seen the resupply manifests for the same campaigns?”<br/>“No milord. A thousand apologies.”</p><p>“Hrmm. Well, you damm well should. Spend less time harassing the Hounds about going over budget.”</p><p>“It will be done milord”</p><p>“Hrm, I’m sure it will. When you do pull your swollen head out of your robes and put it back on your shoulders, you’ll notice that Lord Angron carried out three devastating attacks on the Imperium using a fraction of the resources the Black legion or the Iron Warriors use to mount a static defense!”</p><p>The Warsmith shook his armored head in admiration.</p><p>“He started the campaign with 800 Hounds, twelve starships, and six million humans. With them he recaptured <em>Glorious Defiance</em>, and gutted Wolf Lord Grimnar’s ship, <em>Howling Fang</em>. He liberated Armageddon three times when the Imperials tried to defy him and it took an entire thrice-cursed brotherhood of Grey Knights to oust him! The Primarch cost the Imperium seven times the amount of men and weapons that he himself had committed and diverted enough forces to allow my Legion to recapture the Kai Bane factories within a year.”</p><p>The Warsmith smiled appreciatively and nodded at the silent vox set in the corner. “If you paid attention to something other than manifestoes, you might also have heard the Thousand Son’s saga of the campaign.”</p><p>Stanley gaped, eyes wide with astonishment. “The Thousand Sons wrote a saga for Angron, for Khorne?”</p><p><br/>“Even the masters of Tzneetch’s magic can appreciate a tale well wrought now and again. Especially when it is forged in the blood of the Space Wolves. I believe their mutual hatred of the Emperor’s Executioners is something Lord Angron and Lord Magnus bonded over.”</p><p>There was silence for a few minutes as they tried to imagine such a scene of Primarch bonding. It was not a pretty picture. Then Honsou began to chant. His was a voice ill suited to chanting, or any form of music, but he did manage to capture some of the Thousand Son’s magnificence:</p><p>“<em>Sing, O Sons of Magnus, of the great deeds wrought this day. Weep, warriors of the Eye, that you were not there to see them done!<br/>Three times did Angron sally forth, braving Armageddon’s armies in search of glory and greatness. Three times did he clash with his brother’s sons and three times did he hurl them down! </em></p><p>
  <em>First at Hades Hive, crushing Orks and Imperials alike. Second on the Plains of Acheron, where the Wolves of Fenris fought in fear. Third, at the gates of Hades Hive, now put to the sword by those cowardly, craven Grey Knights!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever did Angron, once a beast for sport, seek the plight of the common man to give his Legion’s aid. Hades Hive was no mistake, for within were the screams of the hopeless and the cries of the enslaved. But Angron, mighty and merciless, slew their guardians and broke their chains. As Angron saw the marks upon the women and the restraining bolts of the babes he turned to his legion and wept. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See how they enslave their own!” he cried, raising blood-stained shackles. “My father and his sliming surrogates know nothing of honor, nothing of honest work or an honest kill! They send their legions and their proxies to hurt us, afraid to meet us in a true battle. Follow me to the top of the Hive and we shall show them an honest day’s work!”</em>
</p><p><em>And the people cheered, for Angron was not much loved, but he was respected as a great leader, far beyond the cowardly Corax or dull Dorn. Hades Hive burned that night as mighty Angron led his people to the safety of his ships and the promise of a new dawn. Thus ends the First Battle of Armageddon!</em>“</p><p>The logistical clerks stared in awe as Honsou trailed off, embarrassed. The Iron Warrior ran his hand across the curve of his helmet and looked at the ceiling.</p><p>"It’s not exactly right of course, and it loses a great deal of nuance and rhyme when you translate it from Tizcan. But the point I wanted to make is that the War Hounds are important and very, very valuable to everyone here in the Eye. Lord Angron can do a great deal of damage with very little in terms of men and material. He’s perfected the art of living off the land, swelling his own armies and support systems with captured or converted Imperial artifacts. He scares the Imperial Commanders, simple as that. He makes moves they don’t expect him to, pushes forward when you’d expect a withdrawal or a feint, then destroys your star forts upon retreat. His legion may not be pretty and Gods know, they’re not nice by any definition of the word, but they are needed and needed badly.”</p><p>Honsou pointed one enormous finger at Stanley as he turned to go. “So keep that in mind next time you open your mouth.”</p><p>As he left the Administratum building, the Space Marine reached a hand up and began to scrape paint away from his shoulder pad.</p><p>“Good old white and blue” sighed Kharn. “It just looks so much better on me. Hopefully Honsou won’t be too upset I borrowed his legion's colors. Damn bookworms needed a lesson.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>